Shh Don't Tell Misa
by itachi234
Summary: Light and L get to talking... and showering. What happens when L catches Light's bluff? Read and find out.


L woke suddenly, sweat rolling down his face and sheets sticking to his body. He breathed in

heavily, looking to his side to see Light, fast asleep. He wondered how much he'd been

moving around. Light must be a really heavy sleeper, he thought. He sat up in his

trademark sitting position and just stared at him. That was the second dream like that he'd

had that week. He never thought he'd have any feelings for anyone, let alone a guy.

He leaned over Light's face, observing it carefully. His lips parted and he exhaled softly. He

wondered what it would be like to kiss someone. He wanted to find out right now. That soft,

pink tongue looked so inviting. He brought his face lower. He was so close he could feel the

slight breath on his face. He could even barely smell strawberries, from the cake they'd had

after dinner.

"What are you doing?" Light asked in a stern, yet silky smooth voice. L blushed and moved

away.

"…Observing…"

"Must you be so close? Don't you ever sleep?"

"Would you be able to sleep if you were chained to a mass murderer?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not Kira!"

"Yes you are. I know you are."

"If you're so certain I'm Kira, why haven't you turned me in yet?"

"Would you be able to turn in your only friend? Why won't you just confess and tell me the

truth?"

"Just shut up already. I gotta pee." He yanked L out of the bed and into the bathroom. L

glanced down just as Light unzipped his pants, but at once wished he hadn't. He suddenly

felt a very uncomfortable tightness in his lower region. Light turned his head to face L.

"You know, you're really creepy. You're always watching me. You're never less than two

feet away from me, and you're always touching me face. Could you please back off and

give me a little space?"

"…What? Oh sorry, I didn't hear you." Light sighed, annoyed.

"Whatever. I have a date with Misa in a few hours. I have to take a shower." He started to

take his clothes off and looked back at L. "Could you please not watch me take my clothes

off?"

"If I stop watching you, you could kill me at any time."

"You are so annoying!" He stripped and got into the shower as quickly as possible. It wasn't

long before steam and the fragrant smell of lavender filled the whole bathroom.

"So why do you even go out with Misa anyway?"

God he asks a lot of questions. "She's my girlfriend. Is that so horrible?"

"Why though? You don't like her."

"Who says I don't like her?"

"It's not that hard to tell really. Have you ever liked any of the girls you've gone out with?"

"I…! Well, now that you mention it, I guess I'm not really that interested in girls…"

"So does that mean you're gay then?"

"What!? I am not gay! I like girls, period!"

"But you just said you don't like girls." L smirked.

"Listen here, I…!" Light opened the door to get out, only to find L, completely naked about

an inch away from him. This time he was the one to blush. Oh… my… God…

"I'm listening, but I don't hear anything…" He put one hand on the back of his head, pulling

him in closer and kissing him gently as the other hand wrapped around his waist. "…Light

kun." He kissed him again fully and deeply. Light shivered as he felt something poke and

prod at his lips, begging for entrance. Finally his barrier let go and he was lost in complete

bliss as the foreign object eagerly searched every corner of his mouth. He felt so weak he

was almost limp in L's arms. Is this for real? This can't really be happening, can it?

They slowly made their way to the shower floor, their lips never parting. L slid his hands

up Light's slick stomach to his nipples, twisting and tweaking the playfully. Light felt

something hard on his inner thigh, causing a reaction of his own. He loved this feeling, he

just couldn't help it.

"Nn, Ry-Ryuzaki." He gasped, breathlessly as L started to move toward his neck. Fuck.

This isn't good. I can't even think straight anymore.

"Shh. Don't talk." He started teasing a nipple with his tongue as he slid a hand lower. He

found his member and started stroking it gently, making Light go harder. Light could tell L

was toying with him. He bucked his hips up impatientally, silently ushering him on. He was

making quite a few odd and embarrasing noises but he didn't care.

L went to the next nipple and started pumping harder and faster. Just as he thought Light

was about to come, he stopped.

"Aargh! You bastard! Why'd you do that!?" L smirked.

"Do you still consider yourself straight?"

"What!? You stopped for that!? Does that even matter any more?"

"Well, are you gay or not?"

"Yes, yes, I'm gay okay?"

"You're gay and what?" he said, running his fingers across Light's chest. "Beg." He

demanded.

"What?"

"Beg bitch! I wanna hear you beg!"

"No!"

"Beg!"

"NO!"

"BEG!!"

"Fine! I'm gay and I want you! I need you, right here, right now! I want you to fuck the

hell out of me!" he yelled, choking back tears. "Take me now dammit! I am yours."

"Good boy." L whispered in his ear. "Now, this may hurt a little at first, but don't worry,

the pain will go away soon enough."

He sat between Light's legs and jammed a finger in him.

"Argh! Fucker! You did that on purpose!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm not very patient either." He slid another finger in and began to

massage him slowly.

It hurt like holy hell but sure enough, the pain subsided. He felt another finger being

added and clenched his teeth.

"My, you are so tense Light kun. Try and loosen up a bit. You're only making this more

difficult." Light tried to relax a bit. "Ah, that's much better. Perfect..." He took Light's

leg and put it on his shoulder. This guy has never had sex before? What the hell is

this...?

Light felt something probing at his entrance. Finally, it slowly entered. L moved in and

out slowly as not to hurt him, leaning down to kiss him again. The kiss was sloppy but it

still felt wonderful. He gradually moved faster, moving in and out and almost completely

removing himself each time.

It wure hurt like hell, but fuck did it feel good. Their heavy breathing only turned each

other on even more.

"Nngh. More." Light whispered.

"More? A-Are you sure?"

"Yes. Nngh. Harder."

They both moaned loudly as L pumped as hard as he could. Wanting to come at the same

time as L, Light jerked himself. God, I still can't believe this is happening. Their

breathing became louder and heavier. Finally, they both came at the same time, shouting

each other's name, cum pouring over both of them.

L slowly pulled himself out of Light. He collapsed on Light's chest as Light wrapped his

arms around him, both still breathing heavily. Soon their breathing steadied and they fell

asleep there holding each other as cum, sweat and water all washed away.

...

AT MISA'S APARTMENT

Hmm... I wonder where Light is, Misa thought confused. Oh well, he's probably extremely

busy doing some Kira work or something. I'll call him later. Hopefully he won't be busy

then...


End file.
